


It's All Hers

by PopitLockitWriteit



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Black Markets, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Broken Bones, Character Death, Dead People, Death, Dissection, Gen, Gore, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Hope's Peak Academy, Injury, Injury Recovery, Lies, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Mutilation, Organ Theft, Organ Transplantation, Organs, Original Character(s), Sister Complex, Surgery, Talking To Dead People, Threats of Violence, Thriller, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopitLockitWriteit/pseuds/PopitLockitWriteit
Summary: I was 12 when Komaru and I built this shed behind our house. I always refused to tell her what was building it for, or who, instead just saying it was a surprise. I never let her or my family inside. No one was allowed in, except the... 'outsiders.' People from Hope's Peak. The people who provide me with everything that I need. Everything that I need... to help her....I just hope they don't question the bloodstains...-----In a poor world, you get desperate to make money, and sometimes you take drastic measures for that. Sexual encounters, the dirty works, murder, and violence... whatever you can to get paid. For Makoto, he's lucky his job goes with his REAL talent. Hidden behind the title of the Ultimate Lucky Student, the talent he has to hide from his family, friends, everyone he meets if he's to keep it......the talent of the Ultimate Human Dissection Artist.WARNING: Story not made for those under 13.Trigger Warnings include: dissection, graphic depictions of violence, death mentions and dead bodies, yandere-esque personality traits (but no actual yanderes), gore, surgery-esque scenarios, etc. you get the point-----Story somewhat inspired by the novel 'Not Even Bones.'
Kudos: 14





	It's All Hers

I got a new patient today. And unlike the last one, this one wasn't alive.

For once staff had listened to me and did what I had asked. I didn't have to watch them kill someone in my shed, for the first time in forever they brought someone silent. Silent and dead.

Every day I come in here, I get reminded of that day... 

...

I was 12 when Komaru and I built this shed behind our house.

"Can you tell me what we're building yet?"

"It's a surprise. I can't tell you what I'm gonna use it for yet." I always refused to tell her what was building it for, or who, instead just saying it was a surprise.

"Can I at least come in with you when it's done?"

"You can help with the inside when it's up, but after that, you gotta stay out, 'kay sis?"

"Okay..."

"You better tell mom and dad to stay out too."

"Okaaay!"

I never let her or my family inside. No one was allowed in, except the... 'outsiders.' People from Hope's Peak. The people who provide me with everything that I need. Everything that I need... to help her.

I remember that day too. 

"Miss Naegi, can we be let in? We need to speak with your son in private."

I was 14 when I was scouted, after just two years of work.

"Yes, of course, please come inside. Make yourself at home."

Mom never questioned when staff came. She was just excited that they were coming at all. She knew they were scouts, and they had come for me of all people. She had no reason to question when they came in.

"Makoto, honey, don't be shy! You can go upstairs with the nice scouts, and sit in your room, and come tell mommy the results!"

Mom only cared about if Komaru or I got talents. We could get a free scholarship if we got scouted. Grant money, scholarships, free jobs if we wanted... it'd be like paradise.

...Except, for me, it was... the exact opposite.

I took the scouts up to my room, and started getting my things ready. I had to find bodies myself, and I only had one shady back-alley buddy who was willing to help me. I had to drop him when staff picked me up, but... I didn't tell him that until I showed him my acceptance letter.

I slid on my gloves, hearing them snap against my wrists, and I found a few drops of blood splattered on my goggles. No big deal, that's why I had bottled water in my room, and plenty of rags made of old clothes me and Komaru used to wear.

"Do you know why we came to visit you, son?" One of the men spoke up behind me as I poured a few drops onto the glass, and wiped it with an old skirt of mine.

"I got scouted, right?" I didn't seem all that enthusiastic. I knew what they had come for before they said anything. "And staff wants me to come to the school, right?"

"Exactly correct. Seems like you expected this."

"I've become a bit of a best seller, of course I did. I know there's some messed up talents at your school anyways, so I figured I'd be no different."

"Right, yes..." Most of the men were quiet, except for the one who sat at the front, at the edge of the bed. "Well, we may as well get this over with then. We don't want to interrupt your work."

I spun around, eyes half-lidded, unamused. But still I extended my hand, waiting for the envelope. I gripped onto it once it landed in my palm, and tore through it easy. The perks of having long nails now.

I read through the letter, just skimming over it. My eyes glanced over important parts. My talent, the Ultimate Human Dissection Artist. But the last paragraph caught my eyes.

_"But that's not all; this part is specific to you alone. We at Hope's Peak make it a must for students to come to school to hone their talents, and unfortunately for your talent, we can't allow that. So, instead, we have given you the opportunity to hide your talent under a new one: the Ultimate Lucky Student! And to keep your talent at its utmost greatest, we have offered you the chance for free services. We will provide criminal bodies for you, to sell and to use as you must. We will not provide you any extra money, but we will provide you the means to get them faster, and at a much higher price."_

"...You're giving me a fake talent instead of letting my real one be known?" I held the paper close, and looked up to the men, surprised.

"There are some messed up talents at school, yes..." The men each nodded. "But this one specifically... it would cause many problems if you were discovered. The Black Market doesn't exactly agree with Ultimates. An Ultimate's organs... are very valuable. People literally kill just to replace parts of their body with an Ultimate's, feeling as though they will inherit the talent if a piece of them is inside them... we've seen it all before. We can't let that happen to you."

The thought made me sick. If anyone ever fibbed about my talent, I could be sold too... dead or alive. I wanted to vomit right then and there, but I had to keep my composure. I was sure I was turning blue, but I tried to keep my composure. I had to.

"...So then what's the plan if someone finds out?"

"Then you're caught. Unless you can do something to keep them from telling."

_...Ah._

I felt my heart begin to beat. I knew what they were implying, but still... I could never kill a person. I refused to.

"...I'll have someone do it for me."

I felt the words come out as if they were natural.

"What do you mean, son?"

"Surely there's an Ultimate Hitman or Hitwoman at the school, right?"

"A Hitwoman, yes."

"Then I'll hire her if anyone gets in my way. And that'll be an easy way for me to keep my job, right? Anyone who's gonna find out is gonna be Ultimates... Like you said, if people know that they're an Ultimate's body parts, I'll get rich because of it."

"Don't tell me you're gonna tell people on purpose to get paid..."

"I'm..."

I could use that money to help pay for that college fund Komaru has been begging for. Since I'm accepted now, there's a sure chance that I'm going to get it, but Komaru... I'd have to leave her behind. 

"...I'm not that dark of a person. I'm only going to do it if necessary."

I know I'm lying about that. The next person to find out about it is going to die, and that girl is going to be listening.

"Very well then. We also have a forged acceptance letter here, for you being the Ultimate Lucky Student. You can give it to your family to show you've been accepted. And we will also set you up for 'business' with our Ultimate Hitwoman. Is that a deal, son?"

"Yes sir."

The man extended his hand, and I took it the best I could with my small hand. They shook for just a moment, and we nodded to eachother. It was easy to tell I was scared, I felt my hand shaking in the man's. But he raised his free hand, and patted my head.

"Don't be scared, son. It's all gonna be okay."

...I thought it'd be okay.

I'm 16 now, and getting used to seeing dead bodies is the least of my problems.

Ever since I was accepted, I've been trying my hardest to avoid every person I've come into contact with. Maybe I do have a double talent, and being the Ultimate Lucky Student has turned out the best for me... it seems I've got good luck on my side, as nobody has even bothered to come close to me. But it sure is lonely... I want to talk to someone, but I can't risk spilling. 

...

Until a few days ago...

"Hey, are you okay?"

I was having troubles with my work. I had to be given Lucky Student work at school to keep my true talent hidden. I always took the other work home to do in the shed while working on the bodies. It was hard living with 'two talents' but it had to be this way. And someone noticed me struggling.

A blue haired boy. He seemed really friendly, and sat down with me at lunch. I tried to work there because I could always just eat at home. I didn't like school lunches anyways, so I just used it as a study hall.

"Hiya." I hadn't talked to someone in so long, my throat felt dry and weak. My voice felt shot, but it sounded just fine. 

"Sorry to bug you like this..." He smiled at me. It felt nice to be smiled at for once by someone that wasn't family. I would've smiled back, but I was so stressed, my body wouldn't let me. "I just saw you were struggling, and... wondered if I could do something to help?"

"No, I'm alright.." I waved my hand lazily, and tapped the end of my pen against the book. It clicked against the page and the tip of the pen vanished inside again. "I'm just a little stressed out.. so I can't focus all that easily."

"Oh, I see... well, do you mind if I sit with you? Some company might help you focus."

"Yeah, I guess I don't mind." _Damnit... now I'm stuck with him._ I remember thinking that as soon as the words slipped out of my mouth.

We sat in silence for a while, me trying to focus on my work, and the boy beside me enjoying his lunch. It almost made me hungry. I glanced at his tray a few times, but quickly tore my eyes away, trying to write in my answers. But I felt myself getting hungry... I hadn't had breakfast that morning, so I was damn near starved...

He picked up on that, and smiled again. "Here..." He slid me a few apple slices off his tray.

I didn't want to take them, but I was really hungry... I managed to smile back at him, and straightened my back. "Thanks." I picked up one of the slices, and bit into it. It was really sweet, I always loved apples. They were simple and filling. I normally ate them while I was doing my work, because it was the only thing I could ever stomach. It was either apples, bananas, or purin. It always depended on my mood whether I ate or not.

Once I finished my slices, the bell rang, and the boy got up. "Ah... what's your name, by the way? I'd like to keep talking, if that's okay with you..."

And this was where things got messy. "Makoto Naegi. Um... Ultimate Lucky Student. You?"

"I-I'm Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective."

 _He's a detective..._ I hoped the panic that flared through my body didn't show in my eyes. He must've been able to see it well, even past that hat he had on his head, shadowing out his face.

"It's nice meeting you." I shut my books, put my pen back in my pocket, and got up. 

"Mhm..." It was awkward. This... small talk. I wasn't used to it anymore. Not with anyone that wasn't family.

"I'll see you later." I smiled back at him, and turned away. 

"See you!"

And from that second, I was _fucked._ I just got to know a Detective. If he finds me out, the entire country is going to find out. And thensome. 

Staff won't be able to protect me forever... please, whatever god is out there, don't let him ruin this for me. I'm doing this for one person alone. And no one is going to ruin what I'm going to give her. Not him, not Hope's Peak staff, not the other Ultimates, not even _her._

"So what do you want me to do?"

This Ultimate Hitwoman was a pretty girl. If she didn't have a title like that, she may be a model. Dark skinned, cold turquoise eyes, deep and dark like the Atlantic. Bright red hair, almost tinted pink, offsetting every dark aspect of her character. Her outfit reflected nothing but a simple life. Black t-shirt, brown slacks rolled up past her ankles, showing white socks, and blue slip ons. She had a pale blue belt strapped onto her waist, holding the baggy slacks up on her thin body. When I talked to her again, she was fitting on a new pair of black gloves, missing the fingers and thumb, with a white stripe up below her elbow where the glove ended. She flexed her fingers through them, and stared at me.

"Nothing yet, Noa."

The one thing that always struck me about her was the pale blue collar on her neck, stuck on with a golden clip. I always wondered if staff had given her that, or she put it on willingly. It made her seem weaker than appeared, like she was a pet to the academy. But the way her eyes slit when she was focused on her work always scared me.

"Then why bother telling me if I can't do my job?" She slid her hand down her side, stopping it on her waist, and cocking her head. One eyebrow raised, and she stared directly into my eyes. I saw her pupils pulse, and felt my face get hotter.

"I'm not saying you can't do your job, I'm just saying..." I slid some money out of the pocket on my jeans. 5000 yen. "If he ever finds out, I'm going to tell you. And when that happens--" I always said when. I knew it'd happen regardless. I handed the money to her, and I saw her eyes widen and sparkle with glee. "--you're going to get to use this money, and I'm going to make the best of selling every organ in his body."

A grin came to her face as she snatched the money out of my hands, counting it as she slid her finger across it. "You're a sick bitch, Mister Naegi. But you've got a deal." She held up her fist, and raised it before me.

My expression remained neutral, but worry flashed through my body, making my veins pop in my arm. I flexed my fingers on one hand before forcing it into a fist, and bumping it against hers. "I'm just doing this for Komaru. Don't get trigger happy."

"I'll do my best... thanks for the cash, big guy. I'll keep this in my 'savings account' until you kill this bastard." She walked past me, bumping her hip against mine. "Have fun exposing him."

I felt my body go numb hearing that sentence. It reminded me of what that man said when he came to my house two years ago.

I was not going to let him find out willingly. He may find it out easily, being a Detective, but... I can always lie about that too.

Maybe I can even get some help with that...

...I'm going to need some some _serious_ help if I'm gonna be keeping this secret.

...

Back to the present day, I got another victim in. Once I had finished with him, I packed up all his organs in jars, and set them down in a box. I made sure to put cotton in the box so the jars wouldn't get damaged while they were being transported. That would end badly. I didn't need people discovering there's blood in this box... I could get in trouble for that. Getting arrested or getting found out for my talent was not on my to-do list.

Once I had hollowed out his body, I tossed it in a coffin, and called a truck over. While they were packing everything up, I cleaned myself from the blood and what not. The men don't talk to me when they come in, so that makes me really happy. Social interaction hasn't been my thing for 4 years, I was planning on keeping it that way. 

Well... until I met Shuichi, of course. No turning back now...

I slid off my lab coat and gloves, and the goggles. I put the stuff in the shed now because I didn't have a reason to bring it back to my room. I had installed a sink and minifridge in the shed, managing to get almost everything myself. I had staff help me too, since they're a huge part of the reason that I'm in this mess in the first place, but I appreciate the help they give me, and the money they drop off.

I just gotta remind myself every day before I cut these bastards open.

_This is all for her sake._


End file.
